


accidental affections

by TheYellowAdept



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, My First Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere Bill Cipher, did i say not ashamed? i lied.., implied stancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowAdept/pseuds/TheYellowAdept
Summary: bill obsesses over dipper, eventually kidnapping him. it all turns out in the end.Edit***Reading this causes major cringe, even to me, the author. I forgot I posted this here.





	accidental affections

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete.

He would see Bill in the corner of his eye sometimes, but when he turned his head, bill wasn't there. It was just another empty corner, or another deserted hall. Bill, of course, did it on purpose. He loved teasing dipper. Especially now He thinks bills dead. Dipper dreamed about bill; he quite often thought that he could hear bills laughter, but he was alone. Nobody else could hear it. Bill did that on purpose too. He loved that his little pine tree was so worried.  
The Stans thought dipper had lost his wits. Mable followed him around like a lost puppy, always with wide, shining eyes. Even he decided didn't quite believe that he hadn't lost his mind…. Which is why he sat alone in his room. His room without Mable. Of course she didn’t want to share his room. Not because he wasn't trustworthy, but because she thought he was unstable, and she couldn’t let her guard down when he was around. Dipper felt like that made a bit of sense, but he still resented her for leaving him behind.  
Outside thunder rumbled in the distance. Bill was outside the window watching; waiting. Waiting for the perfect moment to wisk his sapling off his feet, to carry him away. Without much warning, lighting cracked. Bill flew off, afraid his sapling had spotted him watching. in the light that the storm made, Dipper had seen Bill out on the roof (not that he knew who it was, because Bill wasn't in his normal shape now) but when he rushed to the window and ripped the shades open, there was nobody out there. Bill sighed in relief, glad that dipper hadn't seen him up close. Dipper climbed into bed. He turned the lamp off and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. As the storm continued on, Dipper got increasingly restless, and so turned on the lamp and decided to read a book. Of course, ford had taken his journals back when Dipper started ranting about gremloblins on the roof, and Dipper couldn't really blame him. So instead he read the next best thing: a history of norse mythology and it origins. Bill decided he couldn't wait any longer. He had waited for three years, and he had finally reached his limit. He lost control… dipper hadn't even opened the book yet when a loud voice broke the silence.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OHHH PINE TREEE” Dipper covered his ears, curled up and wept. He was certain Bill wasn't there, yet he couldn't help but panic as the wind picked up and the rain continued to pelt the window.  
“Ohh don't be like that pine tree! I missed you!” Dipper pulled his blankets over his head. He told himself it wasn't real, and hoped that that would make the awful voice go away. It didn't. As a matter of fact, it made things so much worse. Now Bill was mad.  
Dipper felt the blankets rip out of his hands and watched them fly clear across the room. He sat up, shocked. Floating two feet off the ground was a man. His hair was golden, his clothes and shoes black, and his trench coat yellow. Somehow, even though he had never seen the man in his life, Dipper knew in his gut that this must be Bill.  
“Now really, sapling, this is just mean. I've been gone awhile, I know, but did you really think you could kill me? I’m eternal, boy.” Dipper wanted nothing more in that moment to tear Bill’s black eyepatch off and and see what was beneath. Then throw Bill out the window, of course. But Dipper knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew he'd fail miserably and Bill would laugh, just like he always did.  
“H-h-how though, Bill? We e-e-erased you. How are you here? H-how'd you get a body?” Dipper was mortified by the shaking in his voice. He sounded like a child whining for mommy. Bill, however, found it to be rather amusing.  
“You're smart kid. Figure it out.” Dipper, of course wasn’t in the mood, and didn’t much care that Bill was back, only that he left.  
“GRUNKLE STAN!!! ITS BILL!! HE’S HERE!”  
“Ah ah ah.. I thought you were better than that, pine tree.” he folded in on himself and disappeared as the Stans and Mable all came running to him. Bill cursed to himself. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dipper was supposed to accept him. Why couldn't dipper accept him?  
As the door burst open, Dipper sat flabbergasted. He knew that nobody would believe him. He'd be the boy that cried wolf, again. But this time, it wasn't an episode, he didn't imagine it, and he wasn't being paranoid. Bill was really there.  
“Dipper, boy, it's just a dream. Bills gone, remember? We killed him, and he's gone, and you dont ever have to worry about it again. Ever.”  
“But grunkle Stan he was right there! he's back, and we have to do something!”  
“No, brobro. Bills g-”  
“NO. YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME. HE. WAS RIGHT. THERE.” bill snickered, and Mable looked at dipper sadly for a moment before she got up and left. “Just get out. All of you, just go.” Dipper whispered. He knew what they were thinking, and he knew that everyone thought this was just another episode.  
The Stans got up and after exchanging a sad glance left and shut his door.  
Dipper climbed back into bed, and Bill came out laughing.  
“Ooh. that was fun! Call them again! Call them!” Dipper fumed. God damn that stupid triangle. Well, Dipper thought, I guess he's not a triangle anymore. Bill was still pissed. That was a close one. The last thing he needed was old fordsy catching wind that he was back.  
“A-a-aren't you g-going to answer my q-question?” Bill looked at Dipper for a moment before realization hit.  
“Oh you mean how I came back? It's simple really. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself, you being the smart ass that you are. Ever heard of the law of conservation of energy? I am made of pure energy. Therefore I cannot be destroyed. I am not living, i just am. You never had a chance do defeat me. And as for your second question, I made my body from scratch. You like it? When you tried to erase me, you scattered my particles across all of space and time. That allowed me to restructure in any form I so chose. As I reassembled, I gathered particles from living creatures everywhere, reassembling them into my very own body.”  
“So, what do you want from me?” finally, Bill thought, getting to the point. Dipper, on the other hand, was just glad his voice was going back to normal.  
“Well i'd like to make a deal with my favorite toy, of course! How else am I supposed to entertain myself?”  
Dipper sat upright “I will not deal with you, Cipher. I refuse. You've done enough damage.” Bill was absolutely enraged. His eye flashed red and he started to tremble in anger. How dare he defy a demon? What the hell made him think he had the right.  
“You wanna know what's nice about a corporeal form? I can do this!” Bill grabbed dipper by the throat and threw him against the wall. Everything inside him screamed to stop; not to take it too far. “Now for that deal.” Bill’s eye was still red, and Dipper knew that he had pissed him off.  
“B-b-bill? I w-w-ont. I-i-i can't.” Dipper hated his voice. It was all he could think he about. He sounds weak.  
“One day, pine tree. One day very soon you will regret this. If you wait, i will double the price. You'll have to offer twice as much to get a favor. Understand?”  
“I-i-it doesn’t matter e-either way. I’m n-nev-ver gonna deal. E-e-ever”  
“Your loss, sapling.” Bill, still gripping dippers throat, slammed him on the wall again. He let go of dippers throat and instead pinned his hands above his head. “This is gonna hurt.” Bill, smiling the entire time, pulled his free arm back and swung into dippers stomach. Again he pulled his arm back, but this time he went for the nose. Dipper felt the cartilage grind and snap. Again and again bill hit him, and by the end, he was gasping for air. Finally, he could take no more, and passed out. Bill sighed. Why must he lose control of his emotions? Damn his weakness..  
Dipper woke up to Mabel crying. Of course it was Mable. It couldn't have been one of the Stans, or maybe Soos. He hated that she had to see him like this.  
“Dipper? Dipper, no!” Mabel was shaking him by the shoulder.  
“Its okay mable. Im okay.”  
“What happened? How did this-?”  
“It was Bill. I know you think he's dead, but he's not, he's here.” Bill sighed. There wasn't a way around this, was there?  
“No, Dipper, he's not... Here. He wasn't real. He couldn't have done this.”  
“Go get grunkle Ford. Now Mabel.” She sighed, shaking her head, but did as he asked.  
Ten minutes later, Mabel came back with grunkle Ford.  
“Dipper?!” grunkle Ford stood in the doorway, not quite sure how to react to the sight before him. It's him, Bill thought. It took everything he had not to choke Ford right there. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his sapling wouldn't like it.  
“He's still talking about Bill, grunkle Ford. I tried to tell him that Bills gone, but-”  
“He's not gone mable! He did this. He was here, but he's human now..”  
“Dipper that's impossible. Bill has existed since before time began, and he has always been a triangle. Always.”  
“Not anymore.” Bill chuckled to himself. Nope. His new meatsack was perfect. He made it just for his sapling; his little love.  
“Okay, Dipper. Then explain to me how he's back. Explain how he became human.”  
“I don't know, grunkle Ford. He said something about the law of conservation of energy. I don't understand why he's human, and I certainly don't understand how his vessel works.” Bill was a bit surprised that dipper remembered. He must not have got him as hard as he had thought.  
Bill decided that a confrontation was unavoidable at this point. Might as well show himself, right?  
“Oh, your no fun pine tree,” Bills voice echoed through the room, making the window panes rattle with the powerful reverb, like always. Dipper, terrified, backed into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. He hated himself for his weakness, but he couldn't work up the willpower to move.  
“Bill.” Ford said, as Bill’s face rose through the floor, and up, until his golden hair was brushing the ceiling.  
“Oh fordsy. How i've missed you.” Bill batted his eyelashes “did you miss me?”  
“The whole world would have been better off without you.” Bill's eye flashed red as he swooped down and grabbed ford's chin.  
“You mean to say you don't love me?” Bill planted a big wet smooch on fords lips, flying away laughing as ford gagged and rubbed his face on his sleeve.  
“Oh you’re a riot. Anyhoo, i'm a little busy, as i'm sure you can imagine, you know, impending apocalypse and all, so… i'm gonna leave. But Dippers coming with me.” with that, Bill grabbed Dippers hand and they seemed to fold in on themselves disappearing.  
“GOD DAMMIT BILL GET BACK HERE WITH MY NEPHEW.” Ford punched the wall, not that it did him much good.  
…  
Dipper felt like someone had put his intestines in a blender and turned it on.  
“Oh. I always forget how weak you humans are. Don't worry. It'll wear off. Eventually.” Bill chuckled, although he was actually a bit concerned. He had never done that to a real live human before.  
“Ngg..” Dipper groaned. He couldn't hear what Bill was saying. He was too busy writhing in agony. Not that he thought Bill cared.  
“Welcome to your new home. This is our room. This is our be-”  
“What do you mean o-o-our room?”  
“Well you didn't think that i'd give you your own, did you? You're a prisoner. You're lucky you're not in the dungeons.” Dipper felt a renewed spike of fear. Prisoner?  
“But, i-i-i didn't deal! You don't have power without a d-deal!”  
“That was true. But when i took on a corporeal form, all of that changed. Now i can override your free will on my own, and there's nothing you can do. The deal was just a formality. I would have taken what i wanted either way. The only difference is, you didn't get anything out of it, and now you never will.” at this point, Dipper was panicking. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He could, Bill thought, if he were smart enough. Bill was certain that he wasn't nearly smart enough to leave, but he decided to take some precautions.  
“I am going to mark you, so that everyone knows you are mine. Do you know how you want me to do it?”  
“I… i don't.”  
“If your smart you'll figure something out, or i will choose.”  
Dipper blurted the first thing he thought of.  
“A bracelet. Give me a bracelet.”  
“BOORIIING. How about a collar?”  
“You said i could pick! I pick a bracelet.”  
“I changed my mind. I am giving you a collar.” was dipper not his pet? Is that not what humans did to pets?  
Bill blinked, and a black and yellow collar appeared on dippers neck. It was a dog collar, with no buckle, and little silver dog tags. Dipper, hating the idea of being collared like a common animal, pulled at it, trying to take it off.  
“If you keep on going, I will brand you instead.” dipper immediately dropped his hands, certain that it wasn't an empty threat.  
“Now , ya wanna play a game, pine tree?” bills said, seeing that dipper looked a bit scared. Nothing better to break the ice than a good ole fashion board game.  
“N-no. i just wanna go home. I wanna see M-mable.”  
“What fun would that be? i can just bring her here!”  
“No, Bill, wai-” but it was too late. Mabel appeared in the middle of the room, wrapped from head to toe in long, black tentacles. Soft wisps of Mable hair poked through, along with most of her face Her eyes went wide when she saw Dipper, who was now sitting on the bed, with his knees pressed against his chest.  
“Mmf mfff mfmfff” unfortunatly for Mable, her mouth was wrapped with tentacles at the moment, and she couldn't speak as clearly as she’d like.  
“Send h-her back Bill. That's not what I m-meant.”  
“Are you sure you don't want her to stay? It's gonna be fun!”  
“S-send her back.” Bill sighed and Mable vanished, her muffled screams going with her.  
“So what do you want to do?”  
“Nothing. I just want to go home.” he hated his stutter, and was glad that he was bringing his voice back under control.  
“So I get to choose I guess. Lets watch a movie. Have you ever seen insidious 2? Ive heard its pretty good.”  
“I told you Bill, i'm not doing anything.” at this Bill's eyes flashed red, and he seemed to grow to fill the room.  
“You will do as you are told.” Bill climbed onto the bed and pulled Dipper into his lap. Dipper squirmed, trying to break free, but when he received a blow across his head, he decided that he could spend a couple hours here, as opposed to being beaten.  
Bill waved his hand, and a television and xbox appeared in front of the bed, floating, and a remote in Bills hand.  
“It's too bad I can't get this on netflix.” Bill remarked.  
“Demons have netflix?”  
“we’re not animals.” Bill hit play on the movie. He tried to think: what did humans do to generate love? How do they know someone loves them? Is there some sort of sign?  
“Turn it up. You wanted me to watch it, right? I can’t watch shit if i can't hear it. I thought you said you weren't an animal.” Dipper interrupted bills thoughts. Unfortunately for him, Bill had already reached a conclusion, and he wouldn't like it much.  
“Silly sapling. Don't you know the phrase ‘netflix and chill’ rarely includes either netflix or chilling? We don't need to hear it. Trust me.”  
Dippers gut churned with fear. Is that why he was here? Not because he was a threat to Bills plans, but to be someones plaything, to be used?  
Bill, smiling at his new pet, put him at the top of the bed, by the headboard.  
“Take it off.”  
Dipper knew exactly what bill wanted, and did no such thing. He stared at Bill, until Bill, with a sigh of exasperation, snapped his fingers, setting dippers clothes on fire and they disintegrated. Bill did the same to his own clothes, so now they were both in the nude. And now he was watching dipper start to tremble again, as he straddled his hips. Grinning, Bill leaned in slowly and kissed him. He wanted his little guy to know just go much he meant to him.  
“Are you having fun yet?” Bill whispered, as he pulled away.  
“P-plea-ase.”  
“Please what sapling? Please.. do it again? Please…. Do it a bit lower?” Bill kissed Dippers chest, just between the nipples. “Or is that still too high?” Bill kissed him on the belly button. “I know what you want.” Bill grinned, his smile stretching impossibly, in a way that no humans lips ever could. He flipped Dipper onto his stomach.  
“P-p-please Bill. St-top.” now he tried to fight back, but in vain, as electric blue chains appeared around his wrists and ankles.  
“Cant have my pet getting away from me now, can i?  
Dipper shut his eyes as Bill kneaded his ass, and his body betrayed him. His cock twitched and grew hard, as if knowing for itself what was to come. A moment later, he squeaked, as Bill thrust his cock into Dipper’s ass, dry, causing Dipper to scream in pure agony. After grabbing a fistfull of dippers hair, Bill started thrusting, not waiting for Dipper to adjust. In and out and in again, each motion feeling to dipper like he was being torn apart from the inside.  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Dipper and bill both came, synchronized, though one was in bliss and the other in agony. The chains disappeared, allowing the violated Dipper to curl up and weep.  
“Don't be a baby.” Bill laughed. He grabbed Dipper by the hair and pulling him back into his lap. Dipper, being drained of energy, accepted this without a fight. Bill took this to be a change of heart, though it was anything but. Dipper curled up in his lap, both of them still naked. Bill grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders, and over the now sleeping Dipper.  
When dipper woke up, he was alone. He got out of bed and, not knowing what his future held, he took advantage of this moment alone to explore his new room, seeing as he would be here for awhile.  
There wasn't much to see. The room was large, but mostly empty. Besides the bed and the floating tv, there was a table, two chairs, a mini fridge, a toilet, and a dresser. Dipper took a moment to decide what was more important: food or cloths. Cloths won. He didn't want to be bare when bill came back for him.  
Opening the dresser, he found that it was full of his typical tee shirts, jeans, and even a vest just like his. No hats though. Somehow, at that moment, his lack of hat seemed to be the worst thing about his entire situation.  
Once he had that taken care of, he checked the fridge, however, he was disappointed to find that it only had a 24 pack of mt.dew and a few pudding cups. With a sigh, he took out a chocolate pudding, and, having found no spoons, ate it with his finger. a door appeared on the wall, and through it came bill. The door disappeared.  
“Well you look comfortable.” bill chuckled. dipper started, the sound of bills voice piercing the deafening silence.  
“Im hu-hungry.” dipper stuttered.  
“Ugh. humans. So needy. So high maintenance.” bill waved his hand through the air, and a box of pizza appeared on the otherwise bare table. Dipper opened it, and found that it was his favorite: barbeque hawaiian. Extra pineapple. He snatched the largest piece and took a big bite.  
“t-thank you” dipper said, through his mouthful of pizza.  
“So what're we gonna do today?” dipper blanched. He certainly didn't want a repeat of last night, but what were his options? Where did bill draw the line? Could they go for a walk? He knew home was not an option, and he didn't want to bring mable into this”  
“Can i f-finish eating before i decide? I want a m-minute to think about this.”  
“Of course. Assuming you finish eating in the next…” bill looked at the chrome watch on his wrist “...seven point three seconds.” for an immortal, he wasnt very patient.  
“What kind of g-games do you have?”  
“Well, that depends on what you want. Board game? Video game? Football game? Or something like truth or dare?”  
“How about a video game?” what could go wrong with one of those?  
“Sure. Now you can finish eating. You want a pop? I've got mt dew. Your favorite.”  
“Sure. do you have elder scrolls online? I heard the just released the elsweyr dlc.”  
“yeah.”  
…  
Meanwhile, back at the shack:  
“I've looked everywhere mable. Ive been using facial recognition worldwide. Ive even considered the possibility of bill having shape shifted him, and so created an algorithm to find what he'd look like in every other species known to man. He's not on earth. He can't be.”  
“Grunkle ford, i know he's alive. I've seen him, remember?” mable decided her recent trip to bills domain as one of the most traumatic experiences of her young life. She was only there for a moment, but she was in an awful panic, with slimy tentacles wriggling and writhing on her fair skin, staining it an inky black. She will never forget it. She knows that it will haunt her until the end of her days, and the worst part of it all was seeing dipper in such a panic, sitting on bills bed.  
“Mable, I didn't say he was dead, i said he wasn't on earth anymore. He could be in another dimension. Or another time. Or another planet. Or maybe he was turned into a mermaid and now he lives in atlantis. Who knows? He's just not here.”  
“He's gotta be, grunkle ford! We can't stop looking.” mabel was tearing up.  
“Don't worry mable. I'll find dipper, or die trying.” mable went to dipper's room, feeling bad at how she’d treated him lately. She moved out because he was terrified that bill would show up and it had driven him insane. She couldn't help but think that if she'd been there for him, he might still be here. Instead she'd been selfish. She was convinced it was all her fault. She vowed to try harder from now on. She would be there for dipper from now on, no matter what.

At the fearamid:  
“Thats cheating! You can't do that!” dipper yelled  
“Its only cheating if you get caught!”  
“Well i caught you, so its cheating. i win by forfeit.”  
“Well that's cheating.”  
“No, it not cheating, it only fair.”  
They had moved on from the xbox, and into uno, Dipper caught bill pulling a card from his sleeve. which is, as dipper pointed out, most certainly cheating.  
“Well, pine tree, as much as i love fighting with you, i think its near time for bed.” and indeed dippers eyes were heavy, but he didn't want to go to bed. He was afraid of what might happen if he lay down.  
“Just one more round?”  
“DO AS YOU'RE TOLD.” bill shrieked at him, his eye flashing red, clearly incensed at having been questioned for even a moment. However, he immediately regretted it, for dipper was trembling again.  
“O-okay, bill” dipper started to cry as he climbed into the bed. He curled up and gazed at bill in fear, wondering what was gonna happen next. Bill grabbed the tv remote and put on a cartoon. He then climbed into the bed next to dipper and snapped his finger. To dippers surprise, his jeans turned into a soft pair of pajama pants, and bill layed down behind him and lay an arm over dippers side, spooning him.  
“Does this show look familiar, dipper?”  
“No. should i-it?”  
“You'll recognize it soon enough” bill chuckled. Confused, dipper turned his gaze to the television as the lights around him dimmed and went out, until the tv was the only light.  
“Oh my god bill! Is that me?”  
“Yup. there's another dimension where your life became a children's cartoon. Its great. They cut out the fun stuff though, like when gideon killed jeff after weirdmageddon, once he learned that jeff wanted to kidnap mable. Of course, then the remaining gnomes killed him. Ah good times, eh pine tree?”  
“How do you E-even know about that?”  
“Well I probed your mind of course. It was kind of naive to assume that a construct of pure energy wouldn't be able to read the mind of a mere child.”  
“Does that mean you know what i'm thinking?” dipper was worried. You can't plan an escape when the person you are escaping from knows your every thought.  
“Normally, yes, but i've been trying not to pry as much”  
Dipper went back to trying to watch the tv. Even though he already knew everything that was going to happen, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the images on the screen as he fell asleep.  
Dipper snapped awake. He was crying, although he wasn't in the state of mind to notice.  
He reached over and shook Bill awake.  
“Mable. Mable there's something in the basement. I think the gnomes are back for you. Come on, Mable, we have to get out of here!”  
Bill looked at Dipper in confusion. He must be sleeping still, Bill thought. Surly, hes asleep. Dipper rushed out of bed and pulled Bill by the arm.  
“Come on Mable. We have to go before they find us.” Bill, unsure of what was happening, slipped into dippers mindscape and was shocked at what he saw.  
Every strange phenomena he had ever encountered, from shrink/ grow crystals to gnomes, to, yes, Bill himself, was clawing at dipper, who was in the fetal position on the ground. God, it's no wonder that kid was always terrified. He was in over his head, and weirdmageddon had pushed him over the deep end. Bill felt responsible. Dipper was only 16. A child in an entire species of children. Of course he couldn't handle it. He grabbed dipper by the wrist, still in the mindscape, and pulled him out of the mess of monsters. The only monster that was left was himself. He put Dipper far away, somewhere that the monsters would never find him.  
When he left the mindscape, Dipper was on the floor, looking bewildered.  
“Mable?”  
“Mable isn't here sapling. It was just a dream. Cmon. get back into bed.”  
“But, the gnomes-”  
“Dipper, it was a dream. Now GET IN BED.” when bill yelled, it seemed to push dipper back into reality, and he realized that he was on the floor of the fearamid with bill. Terrified that bill would be mad, he got off the floor and crawled into bed, however disoriented may have been. He lay down, reeling from the experience, and bill wrapped his arms around him again.  
“Just go to sleep, pet.” and just like that they dozed off.  
The next day dipper and bill meditated together, dipper having to sit still and quiet as bill probed his mind, locking mysteries behind doors, and putting monsters back in the closet where they belong. Of course Bill snooped while he was there. He was a bit surprised to find that he had completely misunderstood sex. He felt terrible. He hadn't realized that dipper hadnt enjoyed it. He was a bit hurt by the thought. When Bill was done, dipper was smiling  
“God. i didn't realize meditation actually worked. Id have been doing it long ago.” dipper said when they took a break for lunch. bill didn't bother telling him that the meditation was to facilitate his work, preferring to give dipper the ‘need to knows’ only.  
That night dipper was calm getting into bed. If he was scared, he didn't show it.  
“So what are we doing tonight? Spooning? Sex? Board games? Or is it a combination of the three?”  
“I was thinking of watching a movie. And like, actually seeing it this time.” dipper absently tugged at his collar, out of habit, rather than trying to remove it. “Hands off, dipper. I could still brand you.” dipper grinned cheekily as he got out of bed and curtsied.  
“Of course, your majesty.”  
“Shut up and lay down.” bill said, embarrassed, and dipper, knowing better than to disobey a direct order, went and lay on the bed at bills feet, knowing that, even though the gesture would be rejected.  
“Up here, dipper, you silly boy.” bill patted the bed beside him.  
Dipper flopped onto the pillow beside him, and bill glanced over at the goofy grin on his face, as he deliberately tugged on the collar once more.  
bill, fed up, jabbed his thumb into dippers left eye, and wiggled it about, making sure that he would never see with it again. As bill pulled his finger out, blood flowed from the hole, staining dipper’s cloths and the bed red. He knew he had gone too far again, but at that moment he didn't care.  
“Jesus fuck bill. I was just playing.” he clapped his hand to his eye, trying desperately to stop the flow, and, of course, failing miserably. He grabbed a clean shirt from the dresser and held it up to the hole, trying not to sob as he realized that even bill couldn't fix this.  
“Now come lay down.”  
“Im fucking bleeding, you cad!”  
“Contrary to your beliefs, i need to sleep. As a dream demon, it is absolutely essential to my health to enter the mindscape periodically.”  
“Really?”  
“Well duh. Why else would i sleep with you. I could be doing an infinite number of other things while you waste your time asleep. Now lay down. I don't mind the blood, just lay your head down on me and sleep.” and, as he had just learned a lesson on obedience, he did as was asked before bill had even finished talking.  
They closed their eyes and slept.  
The next day following that incident was better. They had fun, ate more pizza, and relaxed. Dipper was surprised by how well the day went. He had expected Bill to be a bit salty, but it was as if nothing had happened. Even that night everything went smoothly. they lay down and slept without event.  
The next few weeks went by in much the same manner. They played games and ate pizza. Dipper almost completely forgot that he was prisoner. The only thing he missed about his life before bill, was mabel.  
Dipper no longer feared bill, but he was beginning to hate him once more,  
“Can't we just visit mable? I'll come back with you, i just want to see her again. And not” dipper added, as bill raised his hand “as a hostage. We could go to the fair together, or the lake.”  
“No.”  
“But why not? We can-”  
“I said no.”  
“Your so damn stubborn, bill. You ripped me from my life, you took everything from me. why can't i get something i want for once?”  
“because you are mine. I make the choices. Not you.” he just didn't want to share. Not until they were close enough that Mabel wasn't a threat. He wanted dipper to think of him as home.  
“really? And-”  
“yes really.”  
“not anymore.” dipper rummaged through his desk, a new addition to the room, and took out a pair of scissors. He first raised them in the air, making sire bill knew what they were before he cut the collar from around his neck and let it fall to the ground, a look of defiance in his face.  
Bills hand shot out and grabbed dippers throat, his eyes not just flashing red, but glowing, seeming to stare into dippers soul.  
“now you've done it.” he squeezed his hand slightly, slowly cutting off dippers oxygen. Bill tried to stop. He really did. Everything inside him was trying to tell him that this wasn't the way to win him over. This wasn't the way to keep him.  
Dipper scratched at bills hand, desperately trying to free himself, but to no avail. Bills grip was too strong, his skin like that of an alligators. as dippers vision went black, he wondered if he would ever wake up.  
Fortunately for dipper, Bill finally regained control. He finally managed to open his hand, dropping dipper to the ground. He looked at his pet for a moment, before picking him up and putting him in bed.  
When dipper woke, he found himself lying in bed, tightly wrapped in blankets. Bill was sitting criss-cross at the foot of the bed, staring at him.  
Dipper tried to apologize, but all that came out was a strained gurgle. He couldn't talk. So instead he just looked at Bill for a minute. Something about his face was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
“I spent all night making you something. I… i hope you like it.” Bill crawled to him, and dipper tried to sit up, but was tangled in the blankets.  
“be still.” Bill sat back into his knees and reached up to his eye. Eyes. That's what was wrong with his face. He had two eyes.  
Dipper tried to ask him about it, but again all that came out was a gurgle.  
Bill pulled his eyelid back and clawed the eye out, careful not to damage it too badly.  
He put one knee on dippers chest to hold him down, and with his free hand, held dippers empty socket open. He slid the eyeball in, making dipper squirm. It felt wrong. Foreign. Unnatural. But as it melded with the rest of his head the sensation passed, and it felt as if it had always been there, although he seemed to see everything much more vividly now; this new eye was certainly an upgrade..  
“Does it feel okay? I've never tried this before.” And when dipper nodded, Bill said “That's my way of apologizing. I shouldn't have done that. I nearly killed you. This new eye doesn't match your other eye, so you'll probably still want an eyepatch..”  
Dipper scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why he should bother when Bill was the only person he ever saw.  
Seeing the look of confusion on dippers face, and knowing dipper couldn't ask, Bill gave him the answer.  
“mable is coming here as soon as you can talk. Not today, obviously. my promise is this: You can spend as much time as you want with her, so long as you stay here. And if I catch her trying to take you back, all of this will end. It will go back to just me and you.” dipper was ecstatic. He could see his sister. The only thing that was missing from his new life.  
He scrambled to get out of bed, but bills knee was still on his chest.  
“but” dipper slumped back. Of course there was a but. “You have to give me something I want in return. I don't know what yet, but every time mable visits, I will have a request. Deal?” he held out his hand. Dipper wondered what the point was. Bill had already made it clear that he no longer had to deal anymore. He could take what he wanted, when he wanted, if he wanted. Still, though, dipper raised his hand to meet bills, and nodded. It's a deal, for now.  
Bill chuckled and changed the subject, “so if I give you a collar, will you finally leave it alone, or should I brand you?” dipper tapped his neck. He most certainly didn't want to be branded.  
Bill pulled out dippers old collar and wrapped it around him. He bonded the broken ends with his finger, and it looked like new.  
…  
A few weeks later:  
Dipper was getting impatient. He was fine. He could talk. He wasn't bruised. So what was Bill waiting for?  
“I want to see her now. It's been too long, and you promised.”  
“silly. I haven't decided what I want from you yet.”  
“decide later. I shouldn't have to wait. We had a deal, cipher.”  
“Yes. We agreed that I would ask a favor when mable came over. I never said that she had to be here the moment you wish it.”  
“I will do anything, Bill. Just bring mable. Please?”  
“anything, pine tree?”  
“anything.” dipper was a bit alarmed, but his need for mable trumped fear of any of bills plans.  
“well if that's how it is..” bill snapped his fingers and mabel was there, in the center of the room, asleep.  
“I guess I forgot to mention, it's midnight back at the shack” Bill drifted around, settling behind dipper. He pulled dipper up into his lap, resting his chin in the crook of his neck, and wrapping his arms around dippers waist. He wanted to make it clear to shooting star that dipper was his. And only his.  
Mabel stirred. God her stomach hurt..  
she shot upright. Where was she?  
“Mabel?” at the sound of dipper's voice, she whipped her head around. Was it really him?  
“dipper?”  
“Yes, mabel, it's me.” she stood up and her face went two shades lighter. Of all the things she thought she'd see when she finally found him, this wasn't one of them.  
Dipper was in his boxers, and Bill was wearing a tee shirt and underwear. They were on the bed, and Bill was holding dipper in his lap. His mostly naked lap.  
Dipper, seeing mabel's face, looked down and around. Then he realized what she was seeing. Him and bill, together.  
Dipper elbowed bill. “bill, cloths”  
“hmm? Why? It's not like she hasn't already seen us.”  
“bill. Cloths.”  
“ Oh, all right..” and in a moment they were fully dressed, but the damage had already been done.  
Mabel was staring at dipper. Was he really okay with this? How can he sit there with bill?  
“It's so not what it looks like. We aren't… together. He wanted me to sit with him, so...” This irritated bill, and dipper felt his body stiffen underneath him.  
“so you quit fighting? We've been searching for you. Do you know how long you've been here?” dipper didn't answer. He had long since lost track of time. “six months, dipper. Six fucking months.” she punctuated her next words with slaps. “And. you. gave. up.”  
Bill grabbed mabel's wrists. “we won't have any of that.”  
“And you, Bill. Did you bring me here to gloat? To tell me you've won? Congratu-fucking-lations. You did it. Can I go now?” She ripped her hands out of bills and crossed her arms.  
“wait Mabel. He didn't bring you here. I did. Well I guess he did, but on my request. I wanted to see you, and this is the only way.”  
“Why is it the only way? Is he afraid that you might try to come home to me? Why dipper? Why is this the only way?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“YES.”  
“As much as I hate to break up the family reunion,” Bill interrupted with glee, obviously enjoying breaking it up “there are a few conditions to your visit. Dipper has already agreed to them. Haven't you, sapling?”  
“Yes, I have” dipper looked away, not wanting to see mabels reaction.  
“really. And what might these conditions be?”  
“while you are here, you mustn't try to make him leave. Go ahead and try while you are away, but here, it's off limits. I will send you home and that's the last you'll ever see of dipper dearest.”  
Mabel started to argue, but glanced at dippers face, deciding better of it..  
“agreed.”  
“excellent. And you cannot tell the stans anything you see or do here. If you do, you won't be coming back. Ever”  
“are they allowed to know that I'm with dipper? And to what extent?”  
Bill considered for a moment  
“You can tell them that you are with dipper, and if or when you plan on going again. You can tell them about dipper and dippers wellbeing, and you can tell them the terms of this arrangement.”  
“Agreed.”  
Bill reached out his hand, to shake on it, and though it wasn't magically binding, he was sure that mabel would stick to it. Of course she would. She loved dipper. It was better to see him on bills terms than to never see him again.  
“As fun as this has been, I'm done with you for today. Bye Felicia!” Bill snapped and mabel was gone before anyone had a chance to protest.  
“why did you send her away? She was only here for a few minutes!”  
“I got bored.”  
“but you said she could visit.”  
“she did visit. And now she's gone.”  
“bring her back.”  
”I think you forget, sapling.. We had a deal.” dippers pulse raced. He made a deal.. What did Bill want?  
“relax. I just want to watch cartoons. We're always busy. Playing games or reading. Tonight, I don't want to do any of that. lets just be lazy.”  
“that's it?”  
“Did you want something more?”  
“nope. Just surprised that you didn't, that's all.”  
“are you saying I should ask for more?” Bill teased.  
“ no. No, you ask a small favor for a short visit.”  
“so… do you want to watch cartoons, or should I ask for a something else?”  
Dipper paused, thinking. Did he want to do it tonight? Maybe he’d ask if he could watch them tomarrow. He was rather tired..  
Bill, reading his thoughts, said “If you wait till tomorrow then you'll have to put off seeing mabel for another month.”  
“cartoons please!”  
Bill turned on the tv. They lay down in bed together and snuggled, as their show played.  
“You can't sleep until it's over.”  
“mmkay.” dipper said, half asleep.  
Bill poked dipper, but without much effect.  
Electricity crackled through bills fingers as he poked them into dippers neck.  
“YOW! What the hell was that for?”  
“No sleep until it's over, stupid.”  
“okay, okay.”  
They sat in silence and watched, and dipper struggled to hold his eyes open.  
Soon enough, Bill shocked him awake again.  
He bolted upright to find that Bill had paused the tv.  
“hit play, bill.”  
“not a chance, pine tree. We need to settle on something different. This clearly isn't gonna work.”  
“just hit play. I'll stay awake! I swear!”  
“don't worry about it tonight, sapling. Go to sleep, and we can figure it out in the morning.”  
“no.”  
“what did you say?”  
“I said no. I want to see Mable in the morning. I want to do something for you tonight.”  
“like what? Sleep?” Bill was sarcastic, but dipper determined to see his sister.  
“like….” dipper thought hard for a minute. What could he do?  
Then he had a thought. An awful thought. A sickening thought… an arousing thought.  
He crawled over to Bill.  
“like this.” He put his hand to the button of bills pants and slowly undid them.  
“I… like where this is going.” Bill said, stunned. Dipper was doing this of his own accord? He he tried to think of something he might have said to force this, but couldn't. Dipper WAS doing this himself. Wow.  
Dipper continued to undo bills cloths, moving on from the pants to unbutton his shirt. Then he moved on to himself, leaving bill to remove his own clothes.  
Once they we're both in the nude, dipper put his mouth to bills neck sucking slowly downward. Down his shoulder, down his chest, over his nipple, down his stomach, and onto his cock. Even flaccid, it was huge, and now.. it was a monster. He moved his head away for a moment and started pumping with his hands.  
Bill was breathless. As much as he enjoyed this, he really wanted to build dippers trust. Last time dipper had seen it as a violation.. would he hold this against Bill too? “yo- mmmmh- you don't have to i-if you don't want to.”  
“I want to see Mabel in the morning.”  
Bill pushed dipper away and flipped him over.  
“you're sure?”  
Dipper nodded.  
Bill grabbed dippers hips and entered, groaning, once again not prepping dipper.  
Dipper yelped. Even though he was ready for it this time, it still hurt.  
He started off slow, but with each cry, Bill got a little faster. He loved the noises dipper made. Even if he was crying, it was just adorable.  
Bill lost control and begun thrusting much harder, much deeper, and much faster.  
Blood ran down dippers thighs. When would it end? Bill showed no sign of stopping any time soon.  
He did, however, get tired of standing. He picked dipper up turned around, and sat on the bed, all without leaving dipper.  
He turned dipper around and put his face into his neck, almost as if to comfort him, and thrust again. And again. Dipper, trying not to scream, bit bills shoulder, earning a little chuckle amidst the grunting.  
Although it felt like hours to dipper, it was only a few minutes later when Bill shuddered and came. He stopped for a moment before pulling out.  
Bill flipped dipper into his back to finish him off, easily swallowing dippers load.  
Dipper crawled to the top of the bed and curled up to sleep. Bill smiled a bit. Of course his pet was a bit worn out. He lay down behind dipper, spooning him. For once, dipper was glad for it. He didn't want to sleep alone that night.

The next morning dipper was the first to wake up.  
He wasn't sure why, but he felt peaceful there, in bills arms.  
He reached out and grabbed the remote, deciding not to get up until Bill was awake.  
He didn't have to wait long, though, because just a moment later he felt Bill  
shift.  
“g’mornin.”  
“good morning, pine tree.”  
Bill sat up.  
“wait.. can we just… can we lay here a bit longer.?”  
“I thought you wanted to see mable.”  
“I do! Just… not yet.”  
Bill didn't lay back though. Instead, he pulled dipper into his lap.  
Dipper snuggled in, and Bill started to stroke his soft, brown curls  
At first dipper cringed away from his touch, and Bill paused, but in a moment, dipper reached out and put bills hand down on his ear. It felt nice.  
Bill laughed.  
“yes?” dipper looked up at him.  
“nothing, love.” dipper put his head back down and closed his eyes, just enjoying being held. After about ten minutes if this, bill asked dipper if he wanted to get up, but dipper didn’t respond. Bill grabbed his jaw and gently turned his head, to find that he was sleeping. Smiling to himself, he slowly picked dipper up and carried him out of the room. It's time for a bit of change, he thought.  
Dipper didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up in an unfamiliar place, and he wasn't alone. He was in Bill's lap, just like before, but now they were in a different room.  
“where are we” dipper asked.  
“I kinda thought you might wanna see the rest of this place, seeing as you'll be here for awhile.”  
“that still doesn't answer my question.”  
“we're in the throne room. I'm sure you didn't recognize it, because the throne is gone… but I didn't want to take you somewhere completely new. I wanted for you to recognize your surroundings, at least a little bit.”  
“oh”  
Dipper looked around. Now that he knew where he was, he started to see that it was the throne room. The biggest differences from last time he had been here was that the door and the throne was gone.  
“do you want to explore?”  
“n-Not really. I actually just wanna go back to my room.”  
Bill chuckled, although he looked a bit disappointed. “well let's go back then.”  
He picked dipper up, bridal style, and carried him down an empty hallway to his room.  
When they got through the door, Dipper was surprised to find that it was completely redecorated.  
The bed was in the same place, but that was it. There was no longer a bathroom or a kitchen, and the desk was bigger and on the opposite wall. The dresser was in the far corner, peeking out from behind a folding paper wall, which he assumed was for him to dress behind, although he didn't really see the point. Lining the walls were shelves upon shelves of books, all of them about the supernatural. In the center of the room was a little gas fire pit with a metal grate over the top, surrounded by soft leather couches.  
“Why did you change it? My room, I mean.”  
“do i need a reason?”  
Dipper didn't have an answer to that, so he asked his own question.  
“where am I supposed to pee?”  
“there's a bathroom outside. Are you sure you don't wanna explore?”  
“I'll find it later. Can I see mable now? Wait!” dipper interrupted bill, who had raised his hand to snap “I want to get dressed first. You too. Get dressed.”  
Bill rolled his eyes, but he dressed anyway.  
Dipper went over to his dresser, only to find that none of his normal clothes were there.  
Instead, there were blue button up flannels and black skinny jeans; still no hats though.  
Dipper got dressed and came out, very uncomfortable.  
Bill sat on the bed, looking amused.  
“seriously bill?”  
“I like you in blue.”  
“whatever. Just get mable for me.”  
Bill chuckled. His sapling looked adorable in his new clothes, he thought to himself.  
Bill sighed. Peace can't last forever, he thought to himself.  
He snapped and mabel was there, on one of the couches.  
She immediately stood up and looked around, resting her gaze on dipper.  
Dipper ran to her. Of course he did, Bill thought. Everything that has happened the last few days has just been too good to be true. Dipper could never love him. He sighed and left the room. He didn't have to worry about what they were up to. He could see through dippers new eye, although dipper had no idea that that was the case, or he'd have worn an eyepatch like Bill suggested.  
When dipper got to mabel, he didn't know what to do.  
Mabel, however, knew exactly what she wanted to do. She beat dipper over the head several times. In a minute though, before dipper could say anything, she stopped and hugged him.  
“I missed you brobro.”  
He laughed. “I missed you too mabes.”  
She put her hand on his cheek, worried.  
“your eye..”  
“hmm? Oh it's fine. it hasn't really bothered me for awhile.”  
“What happened? Why is it” she glanced at the door and whispered “his?”  
Dipper was a bit uncomfortable. “I, uh… I had an accident a few weeks ago. Bill fixed it.”  
She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.  
He sat down, and found that it was surprisingly comfortable.  
“an accident, huh?”  
“y-yeah.”  
“so… this is different.” She gestured to the rest of the room, changing the subject.  
“yeah… I don't know how much I like it though. It's all so new, and I kinda liked have my bathroom in here.”  
“Where is it now?”  
“I'm honestly not sure. I haven't really gotton around to exploring.”  
Mabel looked at him like he was stupid.  
“don't you think you should find It?”  
“Probably. I just didn't want Bill over my shoulder. I don't want to poke around his house with him there.”  
Bill, in the hallway, laughed to himself. Silly pine tree.  
“hmm” Mabel didn't really have anything to say to him about that, so instead she asked “What do you guys do around here anyway?”  
Dipper sighed. “We mostly just laze about. Ya know. Watch tv. Read. The occasional board game” eachother, bill silently added, a bit smug.  
“wanna watch tv?”  
“sure.”  
Dipper pulled mable over to his bed and turned on the tv and tossed her the remote, but she just turned it down a bit.  
“so.. you're really okay?”  
“well.. yeah. I mean, id rather be home, but it isn't bad here.”  
“so.. you're happy?  
“I'm happy enough.”  
“right… and this?” She hooked her finger under his collar and pulled him forward.  
“Don't touch that!” dipper shoved mable away.  
“dipdop? What was that about?”  
“bill… Bill doesn't like it when i mess with that.”  
“oh. I'm.. um… sorry?”  
Nobody touches the collar, Bill thought. He out to cut off her fingers and make her eat them.  
His eye flashed again.  
“um dipper? Your eye… it's glowing.”  
Dipper ran to his dresser, over which a mirror hung, to look. Before he got there though, Bill walked through the door.  
“okay. It's time for you to go.”  
“I'm sorry.. I didn't kno-”  
Bill snapped and she was gone, and his eye was still glowing.  
Dipper, more than a little worried, backed away. He needn't worry, Bill thought. He wasn't mad at his sapling.  
“relax. I'm not mad at you.”  
“where did you send her?”  
“to the shack. She's fine dipper. Leaving was punishment enough for both of you.” His eye finally went back to normal while he talked.  
“so what do you want from me this time?” Dipper was ready for anything.  
“I want you to look around.”  
“okay.. But will you tell me why my eye glowed when you got mad? Why is it still connected to you? I thought it was mine?”  
“it is yours, but it's connected to me because otherwise it will wither and decay.  
It glowed when I got mad because its still connected to me.”  
“and why did you get mad?”  
“ I saw Mabel grab your collar through our eye.”  
“you.. can see through the eye..”  
“yeah.” that wasn't very comforting, dipper thought. He should have taken Bill up on the whole eyepatch thing.  
Bill, having heard dipper's thoughts, said “if you had, I wouldn't have left the room. you can't be alone with her.”  
“oh.” dipper didn't really understand that, but didn't care to debate it either.  
“so where are we going first?”  
“We aren't going anywhere. I have business with pyronica. You'll be alone for a few hours.”  
Bill thought dipper would be excited, but he wasn't. Instead, he looked a bit downcast.  
“what's wrong love?”  
“I just.. I don't want to be alone right now” dipper looked like a sad child.  
“keyhole can take care of it. I'll stay.” Bill sighed in relief. He didn't have any business. Dipper misinterpreted the sigh, thinking Bill was upset.  
“are you sure? I don't want to get In the way..”  
“shut up. You could never be in the way.”  
Bill grabbed dippers hand and gently pulled him through the door. “c'mon, sapling”

Back at the shack:  
“I swear grunkle Ford. He said he was ok. He's.. happy.”  
“That doesn't make any sense. Dipper hates him.”  
“I know.. But that's what he told me. And ford.. I don't think he was lying.”  
“you said he had one of bills eyes?”  
Mabel thought he had finally changed the subject. “yeah”  
“well maybe he's being influenced!” Mabel was wrong.  
“I told you, he said he had an accident. Bill fixed it. And don't you think I'd know if it wasn't dipper?”  
“okay, okay. All I know is that there must be another explanation. Dipper wouldn't just accept that.”  
“I don't know, grunkle ford. Can we just drop it?”  
“do you know when you'll see him again?”  
“no. I never know until i'm there.”  
Ford held up a little microphone.  
“carry this with you. At least this way I'll know for sure what's going on.”  
“no! Bill won't let me visit if I get caught. I won't do it. I won't.” Mabel left the room in a fury.  
I'll have to take matters into my own hands, Ford thought.  
Later that night, when Mabel was in bed, Ford snuck into her room. She won't wake up, he thought to himself. He drugged her dinner. She can't wake up. A small price to pay, he reassured himself, for dippers safe return.  
We walked over to mabels bed and took out her earrings. He replaced the cute little unicorns with almost identical ones, the only difference: the eyes were mics. He knew from the beginning that she wouldn't agree, so he made these. He had hoped, though, that she would accept it without a fight.  
Ford went back to his room and got undressed.  
“so you did it? You actually did it?”  
“I thought you were asleep..”  
“thought wrong, sixer.”  
Ford climbed into bed, laying his he head on stans bare chest.  
“she'll thank me later. I just.. I can't bear the idea of dipper with Bill. He's been terrified for years.. I don't know if he'll be okay after this.”  
“ah, he’ll be fine. Dippers a tough cookie.”  
Ford ran his fingers through stans chasthair, lightly tugging on it when he reached the top.  
“I hope so.”

The fearamid:  
“wow.. this place is huge.”  
The vaulted ceiling of the dining hall was at least a hundred feet high, and the floor space was twice as big. The long, kingly dining table took up half the room, and a makeshift dance floor took up the other half.  
“is this where were gonna eat?”  
“only if you want to, sapling”  
Dipper grinned at him. Of course he wanted to.  
“let's have a huge dinner. We can both invite lots of people, and we'll all eat together. I'll bring mabel, so she can see how great it Is here. And the stans, so they don't worry. We could have a feast””  
Bill hesitated a moment before lightly kidding dippers forehead.  
“of course, my little love.”  
Dipper threw his arms around bills neck.  
“Thank you! Oh, thank you bill!”  
“Now come on. We have one more place to go.”  
Bill dragged dipper from the room by his hand. Nearly ten minutes later they came to a large doorway. It was big enough for a giant. Bill gestured that dipper should open it, and so he grabbed the handle And pushed, and the door swung with surprising ease.  
Dipper blinked in the sunlight. It had been so long since he had seen the open sky, or the grass, that he couldn't stop staring. Even though the sun burnt his eyes, he insisted on staring it down.  
“relax, kiddo. This will always be here.” “how long can we stay out here?”  
Bill kissed his forehead. “as long as you want to”  
Bill went and sat in the grass in the middle of the yard and patted the ground beside him. Dipper wasn't about to ignore him, but he took his time walking over, staring at the flowers and bushes along the wall. He sat down at bills side and leaned his head into his chest. When he felt bills pointed teeth dig into his ear he got up and straddled his hips, kissing him forcefully. Bill bit dippers lip, piercing the skin and drinking the blood that flowed from the new wound, holding the embrace until he had blood dripping down their chins and into the grass.  
Dipper groaned as bills mouth left his, wishing it might have lasted a bit longer.  
Bill laughed, getting a glimpse of the new tent in the front of dippers pants.  
Dipper pushed Bill down, so his back was in the grass, blood and spit dripping from his chin onto bills face.  
Bills long tongue shot out and licked their faces clean. dipper leaned in to finish the kiss, unbuttoning bills shirt frantically.  
Wont it be funny, Bill thought, to let him take the lead? Won't it be great seeing what he does on his own?  
Dipper moved on to their pants, undoing them as fast as he could. Soon enough, they were both naked, and dipper ran his hands down bills chest, biting the sweet spot just below his ear, drawing forth a moan. He kept kissing and nibbling along bills neck, waiting for him to take over, but it never happened.  
He realized that Bill wanted him to lead. He pulled bills legs upon to his shoulders.  
“do you have any lube?”  
“lube? What for?”  
“I.. um… I don't want to hurt you” dipper blushed.  
“it would.. Hurt?”  
Dipper nodded.  
“yeah.”  
Bill felt horrible. How did he miss that? How did he not know?  
“dipper, I don't feel pain. Sometimes I forget that you humans can..”  
“So. You don't want any?”  
Bill sighed. Who's to say it won't hurt his pet like this too?  
He snapped, and a bottle appeared next to dipper.  
Dipper put some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He eased one finger into bills butt, pulling and stretching. Bill groaned. He kept going until he could fit two, then three, and finally four, scissoring and stretching.  
He pulled his hand out and whispered in bills ear. “are you ready for it?”  
“just hurry up, love. I can't wait much longer” he gave a breathy giggle.  
Dipper pulled bills waist until he was planted on dippers lap. He aligned himself and thrust into bill.  
Bill squealed.  
Dipper pulled halfway out, and thrust in again, grabbing bills throat.  
Dipper kept thrusting, slamming into bills prostate again and again and again.  
Bill arched his back, not caring anymore that he couldn't breath. He was gasping as dipper grabbed his member and rubbed in time with the thrusts.  
It pushed Bill over the edge, dipper not far behind.  
They collapsed into the grass.  
“bill?” dipper panted, out of breath. “as great as that was, I think I'd rather bottom.”  
He lay his head on bills chest.  
“I like you on bottom, too, love.”  
Dipper was dozing off, but just before he shut his eyes, he whispered “I love you bill”  
Bill ran his fingers through his pets hair. “I love you too, sapling.”  
He picked dipper up and carried him to his room, put him in bed, and covered him, laying by his side.  
Pine tree loves me, Bill thought. Finally.

The next morning, dipper woke up in bills arms.  
The demon leaned down and whispered in dippers ear.  
“marry me?”  
“r-r-really? I mean, yes! Of course!”  
Bill kissed dopper on the forehead.  
“i love you sapling.”

Later that day, mable visited.  
“well you seem happy” mabel said.  
“yeah.” of course, dipper was a bit distracted, because bills fingers were on his scalp, pulling at his hair.  
“can you leave him alone, bill? I wanna talk to him.”  
“oh he's fine” dipper said, leaning his head into bills hand  
Bill looked at mable from the corner of his eye. “you like what you hear, fordsy? Are you satisfied?”  
Dipper turned and looked at bill. “what?”  
“i feel a radio wave coming off her. I assume your uncle is on the other side.”  
“What?” mabel whispered. “send me back.”  
Bill raised his eyebrows. “why? Do you think i'm mad? I could feel it when you first arrived. If i cared, you'd already be gone.”  
“just send me back please. I need to talk to my grunkle.”  
“sure.” bill snapped, and mabel was gone.

Back at the shack:  
“i told you no!” mabel shrieked.  
“its fine mabel. It turned out okay, didn't it?” stan said.  
“it doesn't matter! I told him no!”  
Ford was rather taken aback by mabel's anger. She never gets mad. Ever.  
“you know what grunkle stan? I think your right. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna go stay with pacifica.”  
“wait, Mabel,” ford spoke up “im sorry.”  
“i don't care anymore, stanford.” mabel said. “i'm gonna go grab my things.”

The fearamid:  
Bill planned for their wedding, inviting every demon he knew, and leaving invitations for all of dippers humans, making sure to leave them in weird places, such as in the underwear drawer, or the fridge. Of course, they didn't really have a choice but to attend, Bill just thought that the gesture would be appreciated.  
He decided not to have a priest to read them their vows. He a demon. A priest would make things weird. Instead, they will both say what they want to the other. It would be a bit abnormal, but that how they wanted it done.  
Over the next few weeks, Dipper forgot about mabel, forgot about the stans, and forgot about gravity falls. The only thing that mattered anymore was bill. Bill was life.  
He was content, all the way up to the day of the wedding. 

Bill was antsy. He wanted this day to be perfect, though dipper didn't really understand why. He thought bill was being a bit overdramatic. Why did it matter if the centerpieces matched the tablecloth? Why does the menu matter? Just cover the table in pizza, and the humans will be satisfied!  
No, dipper didn't understand, but he helped anyway.  
“the place cards are so nobody can form cliques. I want people to mingle”  
“at least seperate humans from demons.”  
“but that's a clique!”  
“they won't be comfortable with demons, bill.”  
“fordsy never had a problem with my kind..” bill muttered.  
“excuse me?”  
“nothing.”  
Bill switched a few place cards so the humans were all closer together, but still not grouped.  
“a compromise?”  
“sure.” better than nothing, dipper thought.  
“bill?”  
“hmm?” bill said, distracted lighting the candelabras around the room.  
“what are those” dipper pointed to a plate of pulsating lumps of meat.”  
“oh. Those are hearts. Relax” bill said, seeing dippers eyes widen “they're horse hearts.”  
“Not human?”  
“The human ones are over there.”  
“let's separate the demon food from the human food. Please?” bill snapped and anything inedible went into the kitchen, and was laid out on the countertop.  
“thank you”  
“anything for you, sapling”  
Bill picked dipper up, grabbing the boys legs and wrapping them around his waist.  
“i love you, pine tree.”  
“love you too, bill” the boy leaned in and kissed him.

Later that day:  
“Go get dressed” bill said. “your outfit is on the bed.”  
Dipper went back to his room, only to find a fluffy blue and gold dress, with a tiara.  
“um… BILL?” dipper yelled, getting the others attention.  
“yes pine tree?” bill stuck his head in the room.  
“this is a dress” dipper said, holding up the garment.  
“oh is it? I wasn't aware.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes. “i think I'll just wear what I've for on, thanks”  
Bill eyed dipper. “love, you're naked.”  
“better than a dress.”  
bill snapped, and dipper was wearing the dress and tiara anyway. “you don't have a choice, dipper dear.”  
“shoes?”  
“its in the courtyard stupid. You dont need shoes. The grass is soft. Now come on.” bill led dipper away, to the courtyard. “everyone is waiting.”  
They stopped just inside the doors.  
“mable? What are you doing here?”  
“im gonna walk you. Duh.”  
“isnt dad supposed to do that?” mabel looked rather uncomfortable.  
“whats wrong?”  
“dad… um..” bill gave her a warning glance “dad thought it would be better if i do it, ya know?”  
“oh.” dipper knew she was lying. But he trusted her. And he trusted bill enough not to ask why he wanted to hide something from him.  
“oh. That's my cue!” Bill held his elbow out to a fiery pink demon. “shall we?”  
Everyone marched out in turn, until there were two people left.  
Dipper was next.  
He was frozen, in a panic.  
“who all is out there?” he asked mabel.  
“bill is out there. No one else matters.”  
“but…”  
“look, brobro. I hate bill. I absolutely despise him. But if that's who you want to be with, then to hell with everyone else. I'll be with you all the way. And if he hurts you, so help me I'll kill him. Hell end up like peter pettigrew. The biggest piece of him anyone will ever find is the tip of his smallest finger. Except peter didn't ac-” dipper cut her off.  
“okay, mabel. I get it.” he laughed. “Thanks for being here for me.”  
The music outside stopped.  
“so? Are you gonna leave him at the altar? You're running a bit late.”  
Dipper sighed. “lets go.”  
Dipper walked out.  
Ford stood up the instant he saw him “Dipper, boy! You don't have to do it. We’ll help you! we’ll-” bill had snapped, and ford was silently mouthing the rest of his sentence. Dipper giggled. He looked remarkable fish-like.  
Dipper kept walking. It took everything in him, and mabel's firm grasp, to keep himself from running down the aisle to bill.  
He got to the end, and bill grabbed his hand to help him up the steps onto the little platform.  
Mabel joined the pink demon on a little bench to the side, almost hidden by the little blue, white, and yellow flowers hanging from the ceiling.  
“Pyronica.” the pink demon whispered, with a jersey accent, holding out her hand.  
“Mabel.” she returned the favor.  
they both faced the little platform, where bill and dipper were holding hands.  
“I, bill cipher of the second dimension, hereby swear to, from this moment forth, keep you happy and safe, for as long as you are living. I already love you with all my heart and soul, but somehow, i just know i could only ever love you more. You are my life and my love. I will never leave you.”  
“i , dipper pines, of…” he paused. “Earth?” bill laughed.  
“Close enough, love.”  
“Ok. I, dipper pines of earth, don't really know what to say.” bill frowned. That's not cool, pine tree, he thought. “I love you bill. I will always love you. I know things were a bit rocky at first, but everything has changed. You are my everything. You make me feel complete. I cant make promises about eternity, because i’m human. I will die one day. But, bill?” dipper lifted bills chin, which was slowly dropping as his face fell in disappointment at the thought of a dead dipper, meeting his gaze. “I can swear to you that i'll love you with my dying breath.”  
Bill grinned. That's more like it. He opened his arms, surrounded by blue fire. Dipper surprised him by leaping up and wrapping his arms around bills neck, kissing him.  
“Excuse me? I, mabel pines, also from earth, have a vow to make too.”  
Bill raised his eyebrow. “Oh?”  
“I vow, that if you ever hurt my brother, if you ever make him cry, i will murder you. There will be nothing left for you to reassemble, i promise.”  
“Fair enough.” bill said, dipper laughed.  
Ten minutes later:  
Most of the humans were in line for food, and most of the demons found their spots and summoned their food, but there was a bit of mingling. Pyronica and mabel really hit it off, and were waiting in line together. Dipper had taken the removable skirts of his dress and was left with a short, thin skirt. He was sitting on bills lap on a bench at the head of the table.  
Most of the humans were staring at the happy new couple, and it made dipper feel self conscious.  
Bill pulled his chin up. “Don't worry about them love. Worry about us. What do you want to eat?”  
“Chicken alfredo?”  
Bill snapped, summoning forth a nice steaming plate of chicken alfredo.  
“Thanks!”  
Bill snapped again and got himself a heart.  
Dipper stared.  
“What? Demons eat too.”  
“I guess i've just never seen you do it..”  
“I didn't want to scare you.” bill shrugged. “Were married, so it's too late to back out now!” bill teased.  
Bill let his sharp teeth out and ripped into the meat. Dipper shook his head and giggled as blood dripped down bills chin.  
Dipper turned around and straddled his hips, licking away the blood.  
“Good thing i decided on a horse heart.”  
“I love you” dipper nuzzled his head into bills neck.  
“Um, dipper, dear? Now probably isn't the time for this.” bill said as dipper bit his ear.  
“Oh, um, right..”  
Dipper turned around to see ford marching towards them.  
He stopped next to the bench, and bill pretended not to notice, taking another bite of his heart, staining his shirt red.  
Dipper looked up. “Im sorry, grunkle ford, i-” his grunkle stopped him, waving his hand and pointing at his throat.  
“Bill.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You forgot to unmute grunkle ford.”  
“I didn't forget… i just didn't feel like it.”  
“Unmute him bill.”  
Bill snapped, rolling his eye.  
“Finally. Dipper, i don't like this. I-”  
“Just tell me when you want him to shut up.” bill whispered in his ear.  
“-I think this is healthy.”  
“Grunkle ford? Im okay. Bill has been good to me. I.. i love him. And he loves me.”  
“You're sure?”  
“Yes. of course i'm sure. I mean, at first things were.. Difficult. It was hard, being away from home, and it was hard, not seeing you all, but i've been happy. Really, really happy.”  
“Okay. just be careful for me, wont ya kid?”  
“Of course grunkle ford. I love you.”  
“Love you too kid.”  
He left, walking back to his seat.  
Dipper and bill started eating again.

When everyone was done eating, dipper decided to make an announcement.  
He stood on the table, getting everyone's attention.  
“Im sure you all have a lot of questions,” dipper said, “rest assured, they shall be answered. Bill did kidnap me.” bill growled “but that's behind us now. As much as i love my family, i wouldn't leave him if i could. We will be together for all of my natural life, and when i die, he can keep my soul if he so chooses. I know some of you are judging, but i don't care. You don't get a say. I hope you all enjoy the party.” dipper smirked, falling backwards off the table, knowing bill would catch him.

Bill and dipper danced to lost in you, three days grace. Its their song. They knew it wasn't a slow song, they didn't care. It voiced everything perfectly. They both knew they were nothing without each other, now.  
After that, they left, letting the party go on without them.  
“Dipper, my lovely little love?”  
“yes?”  
“Im tired. Let's go home.”  
“But, i want to see my family, even if its only for a little longer.”  
“We can visit whenever you want.”  
“Really?”  
“We live in the wood outside gravity falls, so… you can visit any time you want, without me, if you'd like.”  
“Okay.”  
Bill snapped them over to the fearamid.  
They climbed in bed, still in their wedding cloths.  
“Bill? Can i ask you something”  
“Shoot, dear.”  
“Before you first took me, you were gonna make a deal. What was it?”  
“I wanted a second chance.”  
“What was in it for me?”  
“Anything you wanted. I just wanted a chance to redeem myself.”  
“Well” dipper kissed bil “you got it dear.”

A few minutes later.  
“What was it that you were hiding from me at the wedding?”  
“Dipper, i didn't want you upset right there, and i only found out when i was trying to send the invites, but.. Your dad died.”  
Dipper was shocked at first, but quickly broke down in tears.  
Bill pulled him into his lap, cradling him, comforting him.  
“Shh, love. Its okay. it'll all be okay,”  
They fell asleep together like that.  
Although the next few day were sad, as was the visit to his father's grave, dipper recovered rather quickly, with bills help.  
Dipper often visited the mystery shack, normally with bill, but not always. Sometimes he even stayed the night, much to mabels delight.  
Neither stan nor ford approved, but neither of them got in the way, respecting dippers feeling, though their hate for bill never diminished.  
Bill and dipper put off their honeymoon indefinitely, not feeling up to it after the bad news about dippers father. They knew they would do it eventually, but this was not the time.

**Author's Note:**

> all i have left to write is the honeymoon, i just didn't want to spoil.


End file.
